Xavier Foster
Xavier Froster (JP: Kiyama Hiroto) ''znany również jako ''Gran ''lub ''Zeen to jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu Inazuma Eleven od drugiego sezonu do trzeciego. Jest byłym kapitanem drużyny Genesis (Dawniej Gaia), później gra w Inazuma Japan. W filmie "Inazuma Eleven GO vs Danball Sanki W'' jest zawodnikiem Legendy Japonii. Ponownie pojawił się w Inazuma Eleven GO jako Kira Hiroto (吉 良 き ら ヒ ロ ト). W Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, jest pomocnikiem Inazuma Legend Japan. W grze Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match jest kapitanem i pomocnikiem dla Inazuma Battle Eleven = Wygląd Ma jasne, czerwone włosy i jasne, turkusowe oczy. Posiada bardzo jasną karnację. W swoim "pierwszym wyglądzie" nosi pomarańczową kurtkę z długim rękawem, z ciemnofioletową koszulą pod spodem, i miał proste czerwone włosy z jednym włosem przed twarzą. Kiedy pojawia się jako kapitan Genesis, jego włosy są podnoszone z wyjątkiem grzywki. W sezonie 3 jego fryzura znów się zmienia. Jest bardziej nierównomierny niż wcześniejsze fryzury, ale wciąż ma jeden włos zwisający przy czole. Pierwszy styl fryzury Xaviera jest podobny do stylu Kira Hiroto. Kiedy był młodszy, miał krótsze włosy i nosił białą koszulę, zieloną kurtkę, jasnozielone spodnie i szare buty. W grach Inazuma Eleven 3 przypadkowy strój Fostera nie przypomina tego, co pokazano w anime, ale był to ciemno purpurowy podkoszulek z pomarańczowym rozpinanym podkoszulkiem na zewnątrz, służący jako kurtka. Ten strój został pokazany w piątym końcu oryginalnej serii. Strój Fostera w GO ujawnia się jako szara marynarka z podświetloną białą jasnoniebieską koszulą. Jest on wyposażony w białe spodnie i brązowe buty. Włosy Hiroto zmieniły się w inną fryzurę i mają ciemniejszy kolor. Teraz wyraźnie nosi okulary z czarną ramką. Ma również zdrowszy odcień skóry Osobowość Kiedy po raz pierwszy się pojawia, wydaje się być osobą tajemniczą i nieśmiałą, ponieważ potajemnie obserwował mecze i treningi odbywające się w Raimon. Ale później okazuje się, że jest osobą troskliwą, szczególnie dla swojego ojca, siostry i rodzeństwa. W odcinku 61, kiedy jego ojciec powiedział mu, by zwolnił ogranicznik, który jest urządzeniem powstrzymującym moc, którą zdobyli dzięki treningowi, zawahał się i wydawało się, że nie chce tego robić. Gdyby zwolniono ogranicznik, dałoby to nieludzkiej sile ciała człowieka, ale spowodowałoby skurcze mięśni i inne fizyczne dolegliwości, które mogłyby je zabić, do których Aqualina się zwróciła, stwierdzając, że "ich ciała będą pękać, dopóki ich wnętrze nie spadnie niezależnie". Xavier odmówił użycia, ponieważ mogłoby to zranić ciało jego towarzyszy. Z powodu wahania ojciec uczynił z Bellatrix kapitana drugiej połowy gry przeciwko Raimonowi. Później, kiedy dołącza do Inazuma Japan, okazuje się, że jest bardzo miły. Na przykład w odcinku 100 obiecuje Scottowi, że pewnego dnia pójdzie na kemping ze wszystkimi, ponieważ w Liocott Island jest kilka fajnych miejsc do biwakowania. Pokazał także swoją uprzejmą i łagodną osobowość, gdy Thor, Mark i Jude próbowali pomóc The Kingdom i pozwolić im grać w prawdziwą piłkę nożną. Zakradli się do rezydencji Garshielda i ukradli dane z jego głównego komputera systemowego o planie przejęcia władzy nad światem. Wątki Foster wychował się w sierocińcu Słoneczny Ogród. Później Astram zauważył, że wygląda jak jego zmarły syn, więc zmienił imię Tatsuyi na Xavier. Kiedy Aliea Meteoryt został znaleziony Xavier stał się Zinem, kapitan drużyny Gaia. Sezon 2 Hiroto zadebiutował krótko podczas meczu Raimona przeciwko Epsilonowi w szkole Manyuuji, ale kiedy Kira Hitomiko spoglądał tam, gdzie był, Hiroto już tam nie było. Widać, ale tylko w grach, że oglądał mecz Raimon i Shin Teikoku Gakuen. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się jako kapitan The Genesis, Gran. Ogląda potajemnie większość meczów Raimona i po raz pierwszy został w pełni przedstawiony w odcinku 36. W odcinku 44, po obejrzeniu meczu Raimona z Yokato, prosi Endou, czy chciałby grać w piłkę z nim i jego zespołem. Endou zaczyna się dziwić i pyta, kiedy Hiroto zaczął grać w piłkę, ale po prostu ją ignoruje i mówi, że mecz odbędzie się na polu Yokato następnego dnia po południu. Kiedy dotarli do miejsca docelowego, aby rozpocząć mecz, okazało się, że jego drużyna to The Genesis, która jest jedną z głównych rangi drużyn Aliea Gakuen. W 45. odcinku wraz ze swoimi kolegami z drużyny zmierzył się z Raimonem. W trakcie gry Hiroto grał bez żadnego wysiłku i był w stanie strzelić bramkę z rąk Majin The Hand nawet bez użycia hissatsu. Kiedy wynik był 20-0 dla jego zespołu, Hiroto użył Ostrza Ryuusei, aby zakończyć mecz, co powoduje, że Kazemaru i Kurimatsu opuszczają zespół w obawie, a Fubuki straci przytomność i zostanie ciężko ranny. Potem ciekawi go Endou i jego sposób na piłkę nożną. Jest zaskoczony, gdy nawet spokojna i chłodna osoba, taka jak Gazel, jest tak napuszona i zainteresowana grą przeciwko Raimonowi i Endou. W odcinku 60 jego drużyna ponownie walczy z Raimonem, gdzie szybko zdobył swoją pierwszą bramkę w meczu z Ryuusei Blade, przebił się przez Mugen The Hand Tachimukai (chociaż w grze zatrzymuje go z Majinem The Hand). W odcinku 61, gdy Tsunami ponownie pomaga Tachimukai, Hiroto pyta Endou, czy w końcu zrozumiał, kto jest silniejszy, zanim wróci do drużyny swoich kolegów z drużyny. Później, kiedy Endou powiedział mu, że jego piłka nożna była zła i że tylko przy ciężkiej pracy ktoś może być naprawdę dobry w piłce nożnej, pyta, czy to prawda, twierdząc, że The Genesis jest najsilniejszą drużyną. Mimo to, po długiej walce Raimon ostatecznie pokonuje Hiroto i jego drużynę o 4-3, a po zakończeniu meczu okazuje się, że jego nazwisko w rzeczywistości nie jest Hiroto, to imię należy do zmarłego syna jego ojca. Później, w tym odcinku, zostaje on zabrany gdzieś przez policję wraz z pozostałymi uczniami Aliea Gakuen i trenerem Hitomiko. Sezon 3 W sezonie 3, Hiroto został zaproszony przez trenera Hibiki wraz ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Midorikawą do bycia jednym z wybranych, aby zostać jednym z członków Inazuma Japan. Został umieszczony w zespole A, który jest zespołem Endou. Podczas meczu zdobywa pierwszego gola swojej drużyny (i sezonu) z Ryuusei Blade. Hiroto został następnie wybrany jako jeden z szesnastu przedstawicieli Japonii. W odcinku 70 widziano go, jak oglądał zawody jedzenia pomiędzy Midorikawą i Kabeyamą, a także oglądał zabawne małe zawody: Fubuki, Hijikata, Tsunami i Kazemaru. Później, podczas porannego treningu, on i Kurimatsu spłynęli obok Kazemaru. Po pewnym czasie próbował zdobyć bramkę z Ryuusei Blade, ale nie był w stanie przejść przez Seigi no Tekken G2 Endou. Później myśli o Kudou. Podczas meczu z Big Waves, Hiroto jest jednym z członków Inazuma Japan, którzy ukradli piłkę Box Lock Defence, oprócz Kidou, Fubuki i Gouenji. Po walce z Desert Lion, Hiroto jest postrzegany jako pomoc w treningu dla Midorikawy, jako że ten drugi nie uważał się za wystarczająco silnego, by grać w FFI. Podczas walki z Fire Dragon Hiroto zdołał rozwinąć swoje Ostrze Ryuusei na poziom V2, a tym samym zdobył trzecią bramkę dla Inazuma Japan. W odcinku 89, Hiroto próbował zdobyć bramkę przeciwko Rycerzom Królowej, ale jego strzelaninę zatrzymała Galatyn. Kiedy Inazuma Japan grał przeciwko Imperium, z powodu nieobecności Endou, zauważył, że Inazuma Japan nie grało tak jak zwykle, ponieważ wszyscy próbowali sami zakryć role Endou, Kidou, Fudou i Sakuma. Pomaga zespołowi połączyć swoje podania. Następnie przejmuje tymczasowy kapitan po tym jak Kazemaru zostaje ranny i zdobywa pierwszy i jedyny gol Inazumy w Japonii podczas meczu, wraz z Gouenji i Toromaru z ich nową techniką hissatsu, Grand Fire. W pojedynku z Unicorn, on, wraz z Gouenji i Toramaru, strzelił gola w Grand Fire. Kiedy strzelał, miał opaske kapitana na lewej ręce. W odcinku 100 ćwiczy w lesie, próbując stać się bardziej elastycznym, ponieważ uważa, że jego drybling nie byłby skuteczny przeciwko obronie Orfeusza. Później wpada na Kogure, który uciekał z Someoka po tym, jak Kogure go wykończył. Mają trening z dwoma chłopcami wyglądającymi jak kappa, co pomaga mu rozwinąć elastyczność, której potrzebuje w meczu z Orfeuszem, aby przebić się przez obronę. W odcinku 112 Hiroto pomaga Endou, Hijikacie i Kidou wkraść się w obszar Brazylii. Przesłał dane z Garshield do swojego pendrive z głównej bazy danych, aby przekazać ją policji. W odcinku 121, kilka dni przed meczem z Little Gigant, Fubuki prosi Hiroto i Kidou o wykonanie z nim hissatsu, na co się zgodzili. W odcinku 123, gdy Gouenji wykonał kickoff, otrzymuje przepustkę od Someoka i przechodzi do Kazemaru. Później próbował zdobyć bramkę z Ryuusei Blade V3, ale został łatwo zablokowany przez Boską Rękę Rococo. Po tym, jak Endou udoskonalił God Catch, wydobywa swój nowy hissatsu Tenkuu Otoshi i zdobywa punkty w stosunku do Rococo, dając pierwszy punkt Inazumie Japonii. Później on, Fubuki i Kidou użyli swojej nowej techniki hissatsu, Big Bang i zdobyli kolejny punkt przeciwko Little Gigantowi. Po wygranej w FFI po raz ostatni spotkał się ponownie z Midorikawą, Saginumą i jego siostrą - Kira Hitomiko. Inazuma Eleven GO Hiroto ponownie pojawił się w odcinku 40, gdzie pokazano, że jest on również członkiem ruchu Resistance razem z Midorikawą Ryuuji. Wspomniano, że jest on prezesem firmy Kira, dlatego też zmienił nazwisko na Kirę. W odcinku 41, on i Midorikawa widzą spotkanie z innymi członkami ruchu oporu o ściśle tajnym projekcie Piątego sektora, "Dragonlink". W odcinku 42 zostaje wezwany przez Midorikawę, który twierdzi, że odkrył projekt Dragonlink. Później jest on kierowany na stadion Amano Mikado wraz z Midorikawą, aby ostrzec Endou o Dragonlink, stwierdzając, że projekt jest okropny. W odcinku 43 jest obserwowany w drugiej połowie meczu Raimon i Dragonlink wraz z Midorikawą, Fudou Akio, Kabeyamą Heigorou i Kazemaru Ichiroutą. Film Inazuma Eleven the Movie W pierwszym filmie Inazuma Eleven doszedł do przeszłości podczas finałów Football Frontier, by dołączyć do Raimona, walczyć z okropnym zespołem Ogre wraz z Toramaru, Tobitaką, Fideo, Fubukim i Kanonem w 10 ostatnich minutach gry. Podczas meczu zdobył przepustkę do Kanon, aby zdobyć drugą bramkę Raimona. On i Toramaru zostali ciężko pobici przez sesję z Sandayuu Mishima. W ciągu ostatnich minut gry Hiroto używa Ostrza Ryuusei, aby zrobić strzelaninę z Kidou i Gouenji's Prime Legend, aby zdobyć ostatni i zwycięski gol. Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W Hiroto pojawił się wraz ze swoją drużyną, Inazuma Legend Japan, aby zagrać przeciwko Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Użył Strefy Ostatniej Śmierci z Fubukim i Someoką, aby pomóc zniszczyć tablicę wyników, aby mogli pozbyć się LBX-ów. Później pomógł Endou wykorzystać Great The Hand wraz z innymi członkami. Jednak później zniknęły z powodu purpurowej energii stworzonej przez Fran. Ciekawostki * Ma piosenkę o nazwie Starline. * On jest pierwszą postacią, która przebiła się przez hissatsu bramkarza z normalnym strzałem, co było przeciwko Endou używając Majin The Hand. * W odcinku 36 w angielskiej wersji dubbingowanej wspomniano, że nazwisko Hiroto to w rzeczywistości Hunter. * W grze Chrono Stone, jeśli zmieszasz Max Hiroto (postać młoda lub dorosła) z Granem, otrzymasz kolor bardzo podobny do zmarłego Kira Hiroto. * W wersji dubowej Inazuma Eleven film: Inwazja najsilniejszego Ogrza Wojskowego, kiedy Hiroto przedstawia się, mówi: "Wcześniej z Akademii Genesis". Techniki Hissatsu Gran: * [[Ostrze Meteorytu|'Ostrze Meteorytu']] * Supernova * Gwiezdny'Kosmiczny PingwinPingwin' Xavier: * Ostrze Meteoru * Pożar * Narodziny * Zrzut Niebios * Ogromny Wybuch * [[niebiańskie rozbicie|'niebiańskie rozbicie']] * photon flash (tylko w grze) * 'Ostrze Meteorytu '(zwykłe ,v2 i v3) Kategoria:Napastnik Kategoria:Inazuma National Kategoria:Inazuma Eleven Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Inazuma Eleven GO Kategoria:Obcy Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Inazuma Japan Kategoria:Nowa Inazuma Japonia Kategoria:Genesis Kategoria:Akademia Aliea